


The Prince's Entourage

by apyewackety



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Watercolors, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Or Bitey Babbysitters or Nippy Nannies or Mauling Minders or Growling Governesses....ahem, sorry.Geri and Freki keep an eye on a young Loki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	The Prince's Entourage




End file.
